


掀起你的櫃門來

by HuanYu1998



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuanYu1998/pseuds/HuanYu1998
Summary: 僅以此文，獻給藤野澪以及所有和Brett同一天生日的人。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	掀起你的櫃門來

從出生以來，你就擁有非比尋常的超能力。  
別誤會，你並不姓齊木，也不是隻機器貓，你只是生長在一個普通的國家、普通的城市、普通的家庭，偶然間的某一個早晨，你發現自己的手指有點意思。  
你第一次穿書是在5歲，你早已忘了最初是怎麼發動技能的，只是當手指點上圖書、光芒從書本裡爆炸一般點亮整個世界，等到恢復正常視力，你發現自己坐在草地上，身旁是剛剛童話書裡親吻公主的王子。你嚇得哭出來。  
現在的你20歲了，早就能輕易控制這項能力，不會隨便闖入名偵探柯〇的命案或某某人的奇幻冒險裡，與此同時能力也進化了，一旦觸發技能，現在的你就連手機和電視都能穿越。

媽的。兩小時前的你穿著刷毛的帽T和長褲，在三月初31度高溫的布里斯本街頭口吐芬芳。  
你身邊是最近很喜歡的兩位華裔小提琴手，名叫 Brett和Eddy；隨著年紀增長，你進化的不只是穿書技能，連穿書的售後處理也進化了——你驚恐的發現，兩位小提琴手好像認識你。他們總是喊你「小朋友」（僅管你並不喜歡這個稱呼，但抗議無效），在穿書世界裡你變成他們的助理，是整個團隊裡年紀最小的人，也最受兩位關注。  
這是一個普通的星期二，通過和其他同事的對話，你發現整個團隊只有你可以隨意進入工作室的書房。你花了半小時熟悉當日的工作內容，突然意識到今天是3月3號——是Brett的生日，也是你的。  
團隊給Brett安排了一個小小的生日驚喜，你被任命進入書房裡裝設微型攝影機，準備記錄下Brett被驚喜嚇到後的第一反應；你照做了，等到裝完最後一個高處的攝影機門外正好傳來開鎖的聲音，同事連忙招呼你，你從椅子上爬下來，慌亂的到玄關迎接兩位老闆，連鞋都沒來得及穿。  
「小朋友，你的鞋呢？你做什麼壞事了？」Brett笑著把手上的東西放下，從裡頭挑了個蛋塔給你：「給你，肯〇基的，生日快樂。抱歉今天比較忙，只來得及買這個。」  
你愣愣地收下，下一秒笑得開懷——還有什麼比偶像親手贈送生日禮物更開心？哪怕只是顆小小的蛋塔，你也忍不住感謝自己的超能力。  
剪輯師站在你旁邊對你投去抱歉的眼神，你猜她的意思是「抱歉我不知道今天也是你的生日」⋯⋯你笑著搖搖頭，悄悄指了指走向書房的Brett和Eddy。

經紀人連忙從雲端打開攝影機的監控，同時展開錄影。他們的驚喜藏在書房抽屜裡，就在電腦附近，Brett率先坐下來查看工作郵件，隨後Eddy坐在他旁邊，從剛才的購物袋裡拿出一盒切塊了的橙子給他。  
收音很清楚：「吃嗎？還是冰的。」Brett頭也不抬，朝Eddy的方向張開嘴。Eddy叉了一塊放進他嘴裡，然後自己也吃了一塊。  
Eddy：「晚上早點回家吧，今天你最大，工作和家事都我來就好。」  
Brett挑眉：「只有生日才對我好？」  
Eddy笑著側身捏他的臉：「哪有，平常我也對你很好啊。」  
「⋯⋯」四個人蹲在客廳角落面面相覷，誰也沒有說話。  
後來兩人開始討論下週的工作事項，縮在你旁邊的經紀人顯然有點緊張，抽屜裡的驚喜是一個印著樂譜的特製方型小蛋糕，要是放太久了奶油會融化的，到時候樂譜就看不清了，要趕快拿出來才行。  
她咳了咳：「Eddy！抱歉，你在忙嗎？」  
螢幕畫面裡Eddy朝門外看了一眼，喊道：「還好，怎麼了？」  
經紀人暗示：「你讓我整理的巡演場地資料我昨天已經印好放進書房了，你有空的時候記得看看。」  
「知道了，辛苦你啦！」經紀人成功中斷兩人的談話，只是Eddy也沒有打開抽屜，只是站起身來走到Brett身後跨過他拿起滑鼠，就著這個姿勢點開電腦裡的工作資料夾。  
「老天，不是電子檔，我都說了是印出來，你直接打開抽屜吧求你了哥⋯⋯」經紀人在旁邊小聲碎念，你看著好玩，笑著安撫：「沒事，融化就算了，讓他看著糊掉的奶油拉琴不也很好玩嗎？」  
經紀人一臉擔心地點頭，突然聽見剪輯師倒吸一口冷氣——你把注意力放回螢幕上，突然覺得還不如不看。  
畫面上Brett正回過頭和Eddy接吻。  
「⋯⋯」你受到了巨大驚嚇：「他，他們⋯⋯」  
剪接師看起來快哭了：「——這個該怎麼剪，沒辦法剪啊！」  
「不對！這才不是重點！」經紀人差一點打翻桌上的水，手忙腳亂的把杯子扶正，然後你們又聽到了Eddy的聲音：「嗯？怎麼了？」  
Brett一臉坦然：「你呼出來的氣打在脖子上，熱熱的，突然就很想幹你。」  
「！！！！」剪接師「嗶」地一下把螢幕關掉，沒有人怪她，所有人漲紅了臉，眼神飄移到工作室裡各個角落。  
可關上了螢幕也阻止不了聲音，Eddy的笑聲從喇叭裡傳來：「別鬧，回家再⋯⋯別別別，你別招惹我，她們都還在外面！」  
Brett笑著鬧他，兩人嬉戲了好一會兒，你苦惱著該不該暗示一下兩人，畢竟攝影機還在運作，你們只是想紀錄驚喜，不想拍攝某些不該拍的東西⋯⋯  
除了你以外的另一個助理縮在一旁，小聲道：「怎麼辦，我們是不是應該⋯⋯」  
經紀人：「是！不管你想說什麼，你想的肯定跟我想的一樣！」  
剪輯師：「那問題是該怎麼做！我總不能現在衝進去說別親了我們在錄影吧！？」  
剪輯師說到一半突然想起什麼似的和經紀人一起愣住了，然後同時轉頭看著你，拜託道：「誒，要不你去吧⋯⋯只有你可以進書房，而且平常工作量大，老闆對你最寬容了，一定不忍心罵你⋯⋯」  
「哈！？」你沒忍住驚呼，趕緊摀住嘴巴：「你們這是把我推進火場！你怎麼不叫我在他們面前拉中提？」  
剪輯師：「你會嗎？」  
經紀人朝她翻白眼：「她不會，就算她會也沒有用好不好。」  
突然書房內傳來類似於椅子倒下的聲音，聲音很大，你被嚇了一跳，想去關心卻被剪輯師急忙拉住了。她是對的，因為下一秒電腦裡毫無預警傳出不知道是誰的呻吟：「⋯⋯啊、嗯——」

「——！！！！！」

經紀人首先反應過來，爆出怒吼：「Eddy和Brett抽屜裡有蛋糕是給Brett準備的記得吃不要放壞了有什麼事我們郵件聯絡老闆生日快樂我們先回去了再見！」吼完以後也顧不得老闆什麼反應，和剪輯師交換一個眼神後一人拎一個助理，把四個人都弄出了這個是非之地。  
跨出大門之前，你似乎聽到Eddy的聲音：「我就跟你說了，被她們聽到了吧⋯⋯」

Brett到底什麼時候能吃上蛋糕呢？你坐在公園裡啃著蛋撻，一邊安慰發現老闆是戀人後世界觀炸裂的經紀人和剪輯師。  
這部驚喜影片大概無法如期上傳了，你感到有點可惜，卻也不覺得遺憾。短短幾個小時內你見到自己崇拜的音樂家，和他們一起工作、吃了他給的蛋撻、還親眼見證了某個小秘密。

你知道，你會離開他們的世界，但Eddy和Brett的這趟旅程還會繼續走下去，直到很久、很久以後。  
你吃完最後一口蛋塔，悄悄發動能力。

下次再見面就是在音樂廳了，不見不散哦，我最喜歡的小提琴家們。

生日快樂:)

Fin.  
2020.03.03


End file.
